The Marauders' Daughters
by xXCrazyandTwistedXx
Summary: Holly Potter and her best friend Sarah Lupin along with Teddy Lupin  Sarah's younger brother  are raised then attend Hogwarts where they find friends, foes, troubles, and love?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"What!"

Remus Lupin was pissed, no he was way passed pissed close to murderous. He couldn't believe his ears, he'd just been told Sirius had betrayed the Potters. It was completely insane, James and Sirius had been closer then Siamese twins since first year. Sirius was about as likely to become a Death Eater as Dumbledore was, maybe less so.

"This is completely insane this is Sirius we're talking about. He and Jamie were practically brothers. He's Emily's godfather for Merlin's sake. Why the hell would he betray Lily and James!" Remus shouted, his voice getting louder by the minute.

"Remus, he was their secret-keeper, nobody else could of told." Dumbledore said calmly, trying to reason with him.

"No! We have to be missing something. They must have switched secret-keepers or something."

"I'll look into it." Dumbledore promised.

"Thank you. Now, where is Emily? I'd like to take her home now."

"Emily will be staying with Lily's sister. She was taken to Privet Drive earlier this evening, and that is where she will remain." Dumbledore told him sadly, knowing he was in for a fight, but hoping he'd see reason.

"What! You can't leave her with Petunia. She hates magic, and she hated Lily. Merlin only knows what she might do to Emily."

"When Lily Potter died to save her daughter she left a blood protection. As long as she can call number four privet drive home, Voldemort and his followers cant get to her"

"BLOOD PROTECTIONS BE DAMNED! She may be safe from Voldemort, but what about her relatives and other muggles? Petunia treated Lily like dirt, what makes you think she'll treat Emily any better! She'll probably treat her worse."

"I'm sorry Remus, it's the best place for her right now." Dumbledore sighed defeatedly.

"No! The best place for her is with me and you know it. Lil's and Jamie left Guardianship to Sirius and I if something were to happen to them. And you're well aware of it! This is far from over Dumbledore" Remus hissed, walking out of the office slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Remus Lupin walked down the street toward Privet Drive feeling better than he had in awhile. After nearly six months of hell, fighting both Dumbledore and the Ministry for the adoption of Emily, not to mention finding himself pregnant again, the Ministry was unable to break the binding magic of the Potters' will and were forced to allow the adoption.

As he neared number four he vaguely wondered if Emily would remember him. How much has she changed since the last time he saw her? Have the Dursleys been treating her well?

BANG!

He was brought out of his musings by a loud crash and childish and girly cry of fright.

"Shut up you ungrateful freak!" a loud voice could be heard from the other side of the door. Without hesitation he threw the door open running in.

The sight that met him made his blood boil with rage, his beautiful niece was on the ground curled up in pain, and Vernon Dursley kicking her. He ran up and jabbed his wand in Vernon's back "let go of her you over

grown whale!" Remus hissed angrily, not even noticing the sparks coming out of his wand.

He watched as Vernon backed away in fear. Once he was sure Vernon was a safe distance away, he careful knelt down, ever mindful of his six month pregnant belly, in front of Emily "hey cub, remember me?" he asked in a gentle voice so as not to scare her.

The baby looked up at him curiously, only one person called her that . "Oony" she said in a small voice. She smiled up at him through her tears, her hair fading from jet black to sandy brown to match his own as she lifted her arm to be picked up.

Remus couldn't help but laugh as he picked her up, remembering the shock and laughter when when they had discovered Emily's metamorphic abilities. He could almost hear James and Sirius's laughter as they gushed over their daughter/goddaughter and how she would soon be using her ability to aid herself and Teddy in following in the marauder's footsteps.

_Flashback_

_"hey Lils, feeling up to visitors?" Remus asked as he stepped into the hospital wing closely followed by his boyfriend, Sirius Black._

_"Sure, come meet your new goddaughter"Lily almost laughed at the looks of shock on her best friends faces. "God-what" Sirius asked finally coming out of his shock._

_"You heard her"James said distractedly from his spot on the bed next to his wife. He was holding a little bundle of pink blankets in his arms gazing at her as though she was the only person in the room. He's seen the same look on Sirius's face every time he looked down at their two week old daughter,Sarah, and didn't think he'd ever seen James look so happy._

_"But we thought you had chosen Frank and Alice since she Lily's best friend." Sirius said looking confused but happy at the prospect of having a goddaughter. "She is but you guys are my brothers. Now shut up, and come meet your new goddaughter before I change my mind" James said still not taking his eyes of the little bundle in his arms._

_Reluctantly James hand the baby over to Sirius, smiling in amusement as he watched his best friend gaze down at his baby girl, just as he had been doing for the past hour. "Guys, I'd like you to meet your goddaughter, Emily Doria Potter"_

_"You sure you've got the right baby, shes much to cute" Sirius teased. James' reply was cut off by a high pitched wail. He looked over at Emily, still cradled in Sirius' arms, and his nearly hit the floor " My baby's a metamorphagus" James shouted in shock._

_Everyone looked in shock first at James then at Emily. Sure enough her hair was changing from jet black to bright red as her wails got louder. Coming out of his shock James took baby Emily from Sirius. He began rocking his baby girl in his arms, all the while gushing over how amazing was, and how she and little Sarah Lupin – Black were going to follow in the marauders footsteps._

_End Flashback _

He was brought out of painful memories by a tug on the sleeve of his robes. Remus shook his head, looked down at the little girl in his arms, and couldn't help but smile as he apperated home.


End file.
